A Reaper's Confession
by KawaiiNightmare
Summary: Grell has had feelings for Will since their first mission together and doesn't hold back with expressing. Will has brushed off these feelings in the past, feeling nothing for the red reaper in return. But now, Grell is infatuated with a certain butler, and William T. Spears finds himself experiencing a new feeling... Could it be, jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Will x Grell

"Wiiiiiillllllll!"

A blur of red came running into the office of William T. Spears, where he was trying to get through a pile of paperwork before Grell Sutcliff returned from collecting souls.

Will sighed and folded his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I see you have returned," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Yep~! I collected the souls I was supposed to! And guess who I saw tonight! I need to tell you all about it!" Grell's eyes were shining, he was clearly happy to have seen "him". Will, of course, knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You ran into that filthy demon you have some ridiculous obsession with. Now leave, I am extremely busy." Grell pouted. They both knew he wasn't particularly busy; it was a quiet Wednesday evening.

"But I wanted to see my Will! I've been away aaallll night! Can't I stay here with you a little-"

"No."

Will ignored the heartbroken expression Grell had on his face and continued working through his pile of work. Grell left the office sadly, dragging his death-scythe behind him like a child would with an old toy. He left the Grim-Reaper dispatch and sat down on the steps outside the entrance.

The short conversation he had with Will ran through his mind. To Grell, being rejected and ignored by Will was a regular thing. And ever since he met Sebastian Michaelis, Will had been even more irritable than usual. Of course, Grell didn't expect him to want to hear about "Sebby darling", but he thought Will would...

"What did I expect?" Grell put his face in his hands. "For William to be jealous? I must be insane," he mumbled into his hands. Though the demonic butler Sebastian was attractive, he wasn't the one Grell wanted. He wanted the man he had spent years chasing, the one he fell in love with on his first real mission as a grim reaper, the one who ignored him, scolded him, pushed him away...

"I must be insane." With melancholy weighing down his heart as it did every night when he was left alone, Grell rose from the place he was sitting to do what he did every night.

He sobbed quietly into his pillow, thinking of Sebastian, thinking of Will, thinking of how alone he was in this world.

"I love you, Will..." Grell choked out the words between sobs. Tears ran down his face. "Why don't you see it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally," Will said with a sigh of relief; he had finished the paperwork he intended to complete the day before. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair and waited for a certain blood-red reaper to enter uninvited and bother him, as he did every day. He waited for Grell to rush in with a new story about how he saw "Bassie" and how wonderful he is.

Sebastian Michaelis. Will felt a burning hatred for the demon rush through his body at the mere thought of the name given to the demon by that wretched earl Phantomhive. He made no secret of the fact he had a strong distaste for demons; even less of the fact he hated Michaelis. Being a demon was reason enough for Will to hate that vile creature, but the way Grell obsessed over him like he was the most incredible person he had ever met annoyed him to no end.

The word "jealousy" ran through Will's mind for a split second when he thought about how he felt towards Grell's "love" for Sebastian. He quickly brushed the thought away. It wasn't as if he wanted Grell to call him darling and talk about him to anyone willing to listen, as he did with that demon, but the attention once given to him being doubled, tripled, and given to the enemy, a disgusting demon, was enough to make Will so enraged he would begin to think of as many slow, painful, and cruel ways to end the useless life of Sebastian as possible. If the demon dies, Will thought to himself, Grell will stop going on and on about that worthless existence...

Will sighed. He had no real reason to kill the demon, as he had not done anything to get in the way of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society's work, and murder wasn't exactly number one on his list of hobbies. The annoyance Grell caused him was, well, caused by Grell. But somehow, Will could not find it within himself to hold any grudge against Grell. "It's not his fault he feels that way about a demon," Will would tell himself this in an attempt to calm the rage building inside him at the thought of him, "but I do wish he would get over this ridiculous "crush" already."

Outside the office of William T. Spears, stood Grell. He had pushed the sadness that erupted the night before away and was ready to act as his usual self. He would run in, attempt to chat with Will, he would be told to leave, and he would. And then he would wonder why Will pushed him away, refusing to return his affection.

Grell pushed open the door, and at the sight of Will sitting at his desk looking as bored as ever, desperately thought of something to say that would get a reaction from him. Anything. Even should that reaction be a simple "get out," or something blunt like that, Grell wanted one. He craved Will's attention as if he were only a small child that had been ignored by its mother too long.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Will stood up and walked to the ground in front of Grell.

"Don't say anything, please. I don't want to hear about "Bassie", I am not interested. Until you stop playing around with the idea of loving a demon, I do not wish to speak with the annoying thing that you have become since meeting that vermin."

Grell froze, temporarily shocked by the cruel words Will had spoken. However, he quickly thought of a typical "Grell" reply.

"Oh Will, how cold your words are~!" He cried dramatically. He smirked. "Do I sense jealously in them, hmm?" Will's eyes widened in shock; he knew there was some truth in what Grell spoke, though he would not admit to it easily.

"Don't be ridiculous," was all he could say.

"Ridiculous, eh? Of course. You feeling any emotion certainly is ridiculous." Grell smirked again and waited for Will's reply.

He thought that he must have shown emotion then, as the smirk on Grell's face left and was replaced with a look of concern, and slight guilt. "I-I am sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so... Uhh..." Will wanted to tell him it was fine. He didn't want to be angry at Grell for the comment, but what else could he do?

"You are indeed correct, it is ridiculous. Now as I was saying, unless you have an interesting topic of conversation then please remove yourself from my presence. And bear in mind; I do not find you and your shenanigans interesting. Good day."

William T. Spears was not a particularly violent man, but at that one moment in time he wanted nothing more than to slap himself in the face repeatedly. Why did I say all that? What will Grell think, I told him I am emotionless, he will never lo- no, I don't want that. Do NOT think of that word. Just think about paperwork, distract yourself, don't think about-

"Will!" Grell was standing directly in front of Will, looking rather worried. "Did you hear a word of what I just said? You looked like you were in another world! You also look like you're in pain, what on earth is going on in that head of yours?!"

Will smiled slightly, only enough for himself to notice. If only he knew how often he appeared in my thoughts.

"Excuse me, I have paperwork to complete," was all he said.

Will returned to his desk, leaving a confused looking Grell standing alone in the middle of his office. He eventually left the room, giving Will one last worried glance, and leaving the man alone with his work and his thoughts.

After a moment of consideration, Will decided he would think about his "emotions" some time.

And maybe, he would consider sharing these emotions with someone.

A red-haired someone.


	3. Chapter 3

The past hour had been spent following a human and waiting for them to die so that Grell could collect their soul and go back to the dispatch. Eventually, the human stumbled out in front of a carriage that they had not seen coming in the darkness , and with a cry of pain, their life flickered away. _What a boring way to go_. Grell sighed and hurriedly watched the human's cinematic record, desperate to leave the cold streets of London.

After completing the judgement, Grell's intention was to return to the Grim Reaper Dispatch, file the paperwork and head back to his home. However, that plan was quickly put on hold when he caught sight of another reaper heading the same way as him.

"Ronald?"

"Mister Sutcliff!" The young reaper grinned at the sight of the red-head. The two hadn't worked together since the Campania incident. "How are you? I haven't seen you around for so long! What've you been doing lately?" Grell had somehow ended up walking alongside Ronald, despite being in no mood for social interaction.

"Well, I've been collecting souls, filling out paperwork and-"

"And annoying Mister Spears, yeah I saw you run into his office. Have you seen the new receptionist that was hired recently? I offered to take her out for a drink but she rejected me without a second thought! I can't say I was surprised though..." Ronald continued to talk about all the women he'd been speaking to, and Grell decided it was safe to ignore him.

At some point, Ronald must have stopped talking about females as Grell heard him mention a murder case. "...there was loads of 'em, and I had to collect every soul myself! Management seriously need to stop giving me so much work, am I right? Anyway, that Phantomhive kid was hanging around with that devil he's got on a leash, they were investigating the case or whatever. I was half expecting to see you there, if I'm honest."

Grell stopped walking as an idea came to him. _Sebastian_...

"Are they still there?! Is Bassie still at the... Where was he?"

Ronald sighed. "Of course, you want to go see _Sebastian darling... _The last time I saw him and that brat, they were on the street behind that tall building there." Ronald pointed in the right direction and watched as Grell ran off to find the demon. He shook his head and wandered off in the other direction slowly, but something stopped him from going back to the dispatch. "He's gonna get himself hurt," he said with a frown.

Grell ran as fast as a grim reaper possibly could in the direction Ronald had sent him in. He was running at such a speed that he didn't notice when he reached his destination.

"Oh for goodness sake, that's all we need... What do _you _want?" The Phantomhive brat was looking at Grell with a look of disgust and irritation.

"Hmm? I'm here to see my Bassie, of course!" Grell ran at Sebastian with his arms outstretched. He jumped at the demon, and just as he anticipated, Sebastian kicked him in his stomach, throwing him aside.

"My apologies, but we don't have time for you right now. Shall we leave, my lord?"

Grell pushed himself up and glared at the demon. "How rude! You can't honestly expect me to let you walk away, not when I came all this way juuuust to see you!" He leapt over to Sebastian once more and smiled at him with his gleaming, pointed teeth. "Why don't you act like a proper gentleman and entertain your lady for just a little while?" He swung his scythe at the demon.

From the rooftops above where Grell, Sebastian and Ciel stood, Ronald Knox watched as Grell and Sebastian fought. The demon was at an obvious advantage, as it seemed Grell was merely trying to gain a reaction from his _Sebastian darling. _He knew from previous experience that Michaelis was stronger than both reapers even when they fought together, but Ronald couldn't just stand and watch as Grell was hit and kicked and thrown into walls over and over, and all because he wanted to see Sebastian.

Eventually, Ronald decided that it was time he stepped in. "You're insane, Mister Sutcliff," he shouted while running over to Grell. "Look at the state of you! Can you even walk?!" Noticing that Grell was distracted, Sebastian picked up his master and hurried off, saying something about "hot tea" as he left.

Grell straightened his glasses and looked at Ronald with a confused expression. "What... What did you do that for? Couldn't you see I was busy?!" His intention was to stand up and walk off, but the injuries he had gained while fighting caused him to clutch his side in pain.

"Nah, all I saw was you getting beaten up and then going back from more. Come on, we need to get you back to the dispatch so you can rest up and then-"  
"No! No, just let me go home." Grell tried to stand up again, but found that any movement from his left side caused him too much pain. After a moment of consideration, he requested Ronald help him up.

Somehow, Ronald managed to talk Grell into letting him take him back to his home.

When they reached Grell's door, Ronald frowned at him. "Make sure you rest, okay? And don't go fighting with that devil any time soon, you'll end up dead one of these days."

Grell nodded, and opened his door. "Oh! Ronald, could you please give these papers to Will for me?" Before Ronald could answer, Grell had handed him a pile of paperwork and had went into his house.

Ronald decided he had no choice, as Grell had left the papers with him without waiting for an answer, and headed off to hand in the paperwork to William.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronald opened the door of William's office and stepped inside, still holding the papers Grell had dumped on him.

"Hey, Mister Spears, sir, Mister Sutcliff gave me these," he sat the papers on Will's desk, "and said to bring 'em to you."

Will picked up the paper on top and frowned. "And he couldn't bring them in himself..?"

"Nope. I mentioned that demon he's obsessed with and he ended up getting himself injured. It was weird to watch, really. I think he enjoys the pain of being attacked by that thing. I mean, why else would he run after him so much? I felt bad for leaving him by himself at his house too, the demon hit him pretty hard. Several times."

"Michaelis. Of course..." Will pushed up his glasses. "Honestly. I'm sick of hearing about that demon," he shook his head and went to file the papers that Ronald had brought.

"Mister Sutcliff is fine, by the way," Ronald snapped. "Is paperwork all you think about?"

Will glared at Ronald from the corner of his eye. "You said you took him home, from that I gained the impression that Grell made it back alive."

"Ah. Right..." Ronald decided that leaving Will's office now would be a good idea.

He stopped, with his hand on the door handle, and turned to Will again. "What are you still doing here? Your desk was empty when I got in here."

Will looked at Ronald with a completely serious facial expression. "I was thinking."

Ronald opened the door slightly, when another thought popped into his head.

"You called Mister Sutcliff by his first name a minute ago," Ronald stated without looking at William.

Will stopped to re-think what he had said. He had indeed called Grell by his first name... "If you're quite done pointing out irrelevant details, would you please leave my office, reaper Knox?"

"See ya." Ronald hurried out before he could think of anything else to say that might irritate Will.

Grell stood in his bedroom alone.

He lit a small gas lamp in the corner of his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed. He picked up his brush and slowly pulled it through his hair. What's the point in this... He stared as the face in the mirror became the very picture of loneliness. He watched as tears spilled from his own eyes, as they always did. He turned away to shield his eyes from the mirror, his trembling hands covering his face.

Tears continued to fall and Grell could feel the make-up he wore to cover his true self washing away, and dreaded looking back up into the mirror. When he did, the tears fell faster. With a loud sob, he pulled off his long false eyelashes and wiped away any remaining make-up. He continued to look at himself in the mirror for a few seconds, hating everything he saw, and then finally shut off his lamp angrily and climbed into his bed, wrapping the blankets around him tightly. He covered his face with his hands once more and cried into them until exhaustion took over and he slipped into a restless sleep.


End file.
